1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing related articles and, more particularly, to writing related articles that are in accordance with a theme relating to the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people sit at a desk working, their minds often turn to the pleasant experiences of recreation. For many people, the game of golf is a much appreciated form of recreation. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to items generally retained on a desk that exhibit some feature connected with the game of golf, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: Des. Pat. No. 275,744, Des. Pat. No. 344,547, Des. Pat. No. 381,044, Des. Pat. No. 368,036, and Des. Pat. No. 383,781. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,744 discloses a golf trophy in which a writing implement is inserted into a portion of a simulated golf club. For purposes of simplicity of manufacture, it would be desirable if a writing implement were not inserted into a simulated golf club handle, but, instead, it would be desirable if a writing implement itself served as the handle of a simulated golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,547 discloses a desk organizer that has a flat base with wells for receiving writing implements and that has a simulated golf ball resting on the base. Although a golf ball certainly conveys a theme of the game of golf, it would be desirable if desk items conveying the theme of golf included golf-related items beyond simply a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,044 discloses a combined writing implement desk set and business card holder which includes a golf ball on a flat base. It is noted, however, that the writing implement itself has no feature relating to the theme of golf. In this respect, it would be desirable if a desk set were provided in which a writing implement, in conjunction with the desk set, exhibited a feature connected with the theme of golf.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,036 disclose a desk set which includes features simulating a golf club. There are, however, a number of other articles associated with the theme of golf other than a golf club. For example, a golf club bag is associated with the game of golf. In this respect, it would be desirable if a desk set were provided that included a simulation of a golf club bag.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,781 discloses a page turning device that has a simulated golf ball placed on the non-writing end of a writing implement. It is noted, however, that if a simulated golf club head were placed on the non-writing end of a writing implement, the combination of the writing implement and the simulated golf club head would give the appearance of a simulated golf club. In this respect, it would be desirable if a desk set article were provided in which the combination of a writing implement and a simulated golf club head placed on the non-writing end of the writing implement would give the appearance of a simulated golf club.
Still other features would be desirable in a golf-theme writing related articles such as used on a desk set. For example, another article associated with the game of golf is a golf cart. In this respect, it would be desirable if a desk set for writing implements included a simulated golf cart. Still another feature of a golf game is the green on which the holes are located. In this respect, it would be desirable if a desk set for writing implements included a simulated golf green.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use desk sets having articles that relate to the theme of golf, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest golf-theme writing related articles which have the following combination of desirable features: (1) the writing implement itself serves as the handle of a simulated golf club; (2) desk items conveying the theme of golf include golf-related items beyond simply a golf ball; (3) a writing implement, in conjunction with a desk set, exhibits a feature connected with the theme of golf; (4) includes a simulation of a golf club bag; (5) the combination of a writing implement and a simulated golf club head placed on the non-writing end of the writing implement give the appearance of a simulated golf club; (6) includes a simulated golf cart; and (7) includes a simulated golf green. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf-theme writing related articles of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.